


speeding motorcycle (let's just go)

by crooked



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The motorbike's maiden voyage - and its christening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	speeding motorcycle (let's just go)

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/244443.html) @ livejournal.

"Hold on, Moony," Sirius calls out, and he laughs as he feels Remus' face press against his shoulder and his arms tighten around his waist. It's the motorbike's official maiden voyage, and Sirius doesn't hold back as he guns the throttle, racing down the narrow lane and kicking up great clouds of dust.

They're not headed anywhere in particular; the lane heads toward a lone tree and seems to wind past a farmhouse in the distance. It's quite literally the middle of nowhere, and that's what Sirius likes about it. Less prying eyes when he pulls off the road near the tree and presses Remus back against it.

Remus laughs as Sirius bites at his lips. "You know—" he says, and Sirius shuts him up for a few moments with an insistent tongue. "You know, if I didn't know better I'd say your fucking bike gets you more randy than me."

Sirius shakes his head, though he steals a glance at the motorbike's sleek chrome lines over Remus' shoulder. "Nonsense, nonsense. What is there to like about something vibrating ferociously between your legs?" He grins and laughs at the way Remus rolls his eyes, then his smile shifts into something more devious as his hand is suddenly at Remus' crotch. He smoothes the heel of his palm over the rough denim, watching Remus with amusement as he tips his head back against the bark, groaning softly.

"C'mon, Sirius," he breathes, his hands gripping the lapels of Sirius' worn leather jacket. "What have I told you about shagging in public?"

Sirius laughs again. "Technically, I'm feeling you up in public," he says, pausing to press his lips to Remus' jaw. "We're not fucking… yet."

Remus sighs, defeated, and he starts to help peel the jacket off Sirius' shoulders. "I used to be a nice, respectable werewolf," he laments as Sirius laughs against his neck. "The kind you could take home, you know? Make an honest man out of."

"I'll still take you home," Sirius says, lifting his head to grin at him. Remus pushes his hands beneath Sirius' shirt and splays his fingers over his belly. Their lips meet in a searing kiss, slow and lingering.

"Yeah, well. You're a slag. You'll take anything home."

Sirius feigns hurt, pouting at Remus though his hands work at shedding Remus' clothes all the while. "Not true. I only take home the choice strays, Moony, and you're the choicest."

Remus' fingers have somehow made their way into Sirius' trousers first, sliding along warm skin and curling firmly around him. Sirius gasps and Remus smirks. "You're just saying that because I'm the only one you've managed to convince to come out here and scandalise the sheep."

Sirius grins around the lip clenched firmly between his teeth, moaning softly. He rocks his hips into Remus' hand, clutching his hands into the soft fabric of his grey jumper. "Shut up now, yeah?" he pants out, lips close to Remus' ear, voice low and throaty.

They stand there pressed against the trunk of the tree, Remus' elbow jerking at an awkward angle, Sirius' body shuddering and his moans echoing out over the meadow. Remus kisses him just as he comes, his soft cries muted by his lips, barely loudly than the distant bleating. Sirius' cheeks are flushed as he pulls back, and his hand immediately fumbles with Remus' trousers.

"No," Remus says, shaking his head. Sirius has a confused expression on his face that softens when Remus kisses him. "Fuck me over the bike."

Sirius nearly swallows his tongue as he watches Remus casually strip his clothes off and walk over to the motorbike, draping himself over the seat. He takes his clothes off and steps toward Remus, gripping his hips and trying not to lose it right then and there.

Sirius leans forward, kisses the skin between Remus' shoulder blades, and murmurs, "This is the best purchase I ever fucking made."


End file.
